


Warning | Missed

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Robin Reversal AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was the third.</p><p>But Tim wasn't going to let him be the second that Joker killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This would be before anyone knew Tim was alive again, or established as the Red Hood.
> 
> Also, originally these were two separate prompts, but since they were a continuation, I smushed them together on here.

“You’re new, ain’tcha kid?” The man giggled. “I haven’t gotten to play with you yet.”

Jason tugged against the bonds on his wrist. He could get out of this. Bruce _trained_ him for this. He couldn’t panic. Remain calm, remain calm _, remain calm…_

“You’re bigger than the last one.” The Joker began poking at his face. “Broader. And with _curly_ hair. See, his was flat. Ugly as all hell. So I killed him.”

Jason grunted. He knew all about Timothy Drake. He wouldn’t be out here if he didn’t know all _about_ Timothy Drake.

“Bats got so _angry_ when I killed that bird. But you know what?” Jason winced as the Joker grabbed a chunk of his hair, yanking him upwards. There was warm breath against his ear. “Bats is so much more _fun_ when he’s angry.”

Something whacked against Jason’s ribcage. Then his thigh. Then his throat. He tightened his muscles and grit his teeth, trying to focus on anything but the pain.

He’d failed. Bruce had given him a chance. Damian had trusted him to come home safe. And he’d failed them both.

The Joker’s cackling was a distant echo, but it suddenly stopped as Jason was dropped back on the ground. As he tried to catch his breath, to find his bearings, he couldn’t help but twitch as the Joker landed in a heap next to him.

There was a click of a gun.

“And here I thought you were all about being original, Joker.” Someone sneered. Jason’s eyes blinked open. Still unfocused, he made out the shape of someone tall and thin. Dark clothes, thick boots, red mask. A gun in his hand, pointed downward at the Joker. “Killing Robin. Been there, done that. The joke’s _stale_.”

The Joker frowned. Jason saw him open his mouth to retort, but the masked man didn’t let him. Suddenly he was crouched over the Joker’s body, barrel of the gun shoved into his lips.

“I will warn you once, you piece of dirt.” The man hissed. “You get near Robin again and I will unload two full guns into your temple. Do we understand each other?”

The man didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he shifted his gun back. Before the Joker could even smile once more, the man’s free hand was smashing into the crown of his head repeatedly, not stopping until the Joker was unconscious. He stood once more, moving around to Jason’s open side. Jason closed his eyes again. Everything was spinning too much. Suddenly there was a hand under his neck and legs.

“It’ll be okay, Robin.” The man’s voice was suddenly soft, practically soothing, as he gently lifted Jason off the ground. He was settled against the man’s chest protectively, and felt the man turn. “You’re safe now, Jay. Let’s get you home so Alfred can patch you up.”

Jason didn’t know who this man was, and noted that said man _shouldn’t_ know his name, or Alfred’s, but couldn’t act on the suspicion. Instead, he curled into the man’s grip. “J-Jo…Joker…”

“I left Nightwing a note on where to find him. I’m sure he’ll be pleased with the gift.” The man sounded a bit smug as they left the warehouse. Jason couldn’t stop the cold shiver that traveled up his spine as the wind hit him. The masked man just held him tighter. “Don’t you worry about him.”


	2. Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim brings Jason home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred was sneaky and called Damian before going to the med-bay.

If anyone asked, Jason wouldn’t be able to say how they’d gotten back to the cave. One second, the masked man was carrying him through an alleyway, the next, they were weaving through different models of Batmobile, in the cave parking area.

“Wuh…” Jason jerked. The man just shifted his grip.

“Don’t speak, kid.” The chest against his ear rumbled. “I think Joker might’ve gotten one of your lungs. Sorry about that.”

The clang of the metal stairs echoed under foot. “Sir?” Jason heard Alfred call. “Back so soo-”

Alfred’s voice disappeared with a gasp. Whoever was carrying Jason didn’t stop, though did laugh. “Last time I checked, a year and a half is an awfully long time.”

“No…” Alfred breathed, as the man finally laid Jason down on a metal surface. The medical table, Jason recognized dimly. “Is it…oh sir, is it really you?”

“In the flesh, Alfred. But we can talk about that later.” The mystery man said quickly. “Mind helping me get Jason stitched up? Joker got a few shots in before I got there.”

“Of…of course.” Alfred muttered. A few seconds later, Jason felt the old man’s hand on his forehead. The silence remained for a few seconds as the hands got to work, poking and prodding and placing stinging medicines along the injuries. “Does…does anyone else know?”

“No.” The man returned.

“Are you going to stay until Masters Bruce and Damian return?” Alfred whispered, hanging onto Jason’s hand while starting a set of sutures.

“I don’t know yet.” The man returned. “I’ll stay until Jason is fixed up. I can’t guarantee anything after that.”

“Okay.” Was all Alfred responded with. He must have known something the other man didn’t, however, because not ten minutes later, Jason faintly heard the sound of Damian’s bike speeding through the tunnel.

“What’s happened? Is he alright?” Damian shouted as he killed the engine. Jason groaned as the man accidently brushed the bruise on his thigh. He heard Damian jump up the stairs. “There was blood at the scene with Joker, but it wasn’t his, I could…”

Like Alfred, Damian’s approaching voice silenced instantly. There was a sudden tension in the air. Jason tried to shift, tried to look at his predecessor, but Alfred put a gentle hand on his chest.

“Hey Big Brother.” The man said smugly. “You like my present?”

“Joker.” Damian muttered. “You…you beat the Joker.”

“And got the new bird out. You’re welcome.” The man’s sound was shifting away. Jason turned his head. Blearily, he could see the man approaching Damian as Nightwing pulled his mask off. Damian stared down at him, his face contorting between surprise, disbelief and anger. “What, no hello-hug or anything?”

Damian scoffed, eyes turning over to Jason. “I have never hugged you once in my life.”

The man laughed. “Then think of this as a new start.”

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Damian’s chest. Damian hesitated a moment, locking eyes with Alfred. Jason suddenly realized that Damian wasn’t _angry_ , he was _pained_. Slowly, Damian returned the gesture, arms winding around the other man’s neck.

“Alfred and Bruce and Steph and you…” The man whispered, limbs tightening around Damian. “I missed you all so much.”

“And us, you.” Damian responded just as quietly. Jason didn’t think he’d ever seen Damian so…relieved. Slowly, he pushed the other man away. “Jason?”

“Okay. He’s alright.” The man turned back, giving Jason a grin. Jason didn’t realize he’d taken his mask off. His smile was fragile, eyes a little watery as he exhaled. “I…I did it, Damian. I did what Bruce couldn’t. I got there in time.”

Damian smiled, patting the man’s back as they moved back over to the med-bay. “And we will never be able to thank you enough for it, Drake.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Robin Reversal AU stories](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/robin-reversal-au)   
> 


End file.
